Zoe Trent
Zoe Trent is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and one of the pets from Littlest Pet Shop. And is the Padawan Teacher of Nutmeg Dash . And is in command of the Xenormorph Exterminators Clone Trooper battalion. Bio She has a talent for singing and often times sings or dances.She loves being the center of attention and being in the spotlight. More often than not, Zoe acts like a show off or a drama queen, but she's a kind-hearted dog. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows, and she has a little sister named Gail. Her dragon is a Terrible Terror named, "Diamond". But, her most biggest fear of all is Xenomorphs. Role in the Chronicles: Zoe is Role in Dragon Quest Adventures: Zoe continues to join the Riders on many adventures and has taken Nutmeg Dash as her Padawan Learner, where she joins the team on a mission to bring back Jedi survivors of Order 66 Personality Zoe is a true-blue diva who can't help but take an opportunity to sing or dance, or just show off, especially when her favorite song comes on, as shown in Gailbreak!. Unfortunately, when this happens all common sense flies out the window and often-times gets her into trouble. Her biggest, well known gimmick however is that she can be a drama queen who speaks with overly-fancy airs or mannerisms to seem smarter and classy, as well as overreact when hurt or sad. Due to her behavior though, Zoe tends to accidentally act rudely to others without any ill-will or mean intentions. Such as criticizing someone openly, thinking it was better to be honest. As well as the fact that when someone is accused of saying something mean, it's often directed at her first. She also displays minor air headed tendencies now and then, such as "losing" her hat, when it's actually on top of her head, can't tell her own breed apart, and once admitting she sometimes forgets she's a dog. However, Zoe also happens to be a true friend and cares a lot for others. She will try to help them however she possibly can, and adores her family above all else. She is also very aware of how sensitive Penny Ling is and became enraged when Wiggles McSunbask bullies Penny to tears and confronts him. Appearance Zoe is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with lilac colored fur and lighter purple markings along her face, eyelids, and chest. Her ears are a violet-purple colored and resemble hair, matching the spiked tuft of bangs she has, with a single streak of pink in the center. She usually always wears a black beret on her head, along with her diamond studded gold collar. Her eyes are ice blue. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a purple and tan tunic, with a white shirt underneath, and a diamond blue skirt. And a silver utility belt with her inttails on a gold buckle, and then a clip for her Lightsaber. And she would often wear dark gray robes. Main Weaponry * S&W Model 36 subnose revolver * Purple Lightsaber Shoto * RT-32 Blaster Skills and abilities Singing: Dancing: Lightsaber combat: Marksmanship: Force Skills: Trivia * Due to her fear of Xenomorphs, Zoe has started a program called: " " and her Clone Trooper fleet is named: "Xenomorph Exterminators" * Zoe also keeps many of her weapons inside her beret in special holsters sewn inside them. Gallery Zoe Trent (Jedi Outfit).png|Zoe (in her Jedi Master outfit) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets Category:Sisters Category:Drama Queens Category:Dragon Riders Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dramatic Characters